Dear Diary
by HashDash23
Summary: Rachel runs out of Glee club leaving a confused club and girlfriends but what happens when they find her diary and start reading it. what happened a week prior. what stopped sexytimes and having fun with her girls. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

"Rachel!" Mr Shuester called after his running student "You dropped you...diary"

"What's up with her?" Kurt asked Quinn the QBIC and one of Rachel's girlfriends.

The vertically challenged diva's other girlfriend; Santana the HBIC answered instead "She was quite warm and she wasn't doing the cute rambling thing like usual."

"Cute rambling thing, San? But I do admit my hot Jew is being a little bit... reserved today" Rachel's best friend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman stated.

"Her hugs weren't loving and happy like usual" the last member of the quad said.

"It's okay Britt-Britt, I think Rach might have a bug" Santana said comforting the taller blonde.

"Wait, Mr Shue did you say diary?" Frankenteen a.k.a Finn said.

"Yeah she was writing in it when she jumped up I guess it didn't quite make it into her bag" the young teacher said.

"Oh I gotta see what the midget has going on her head" Kurt exclaimed jumping up but was quickly pulled back and the exercise book was gone.

"No way, my baby girls head is staying private!" Quinn growled at the boy.

"Quinn while I agree with you, and before you hit me you of all people would know that today is not the only day she has been distant" Puck said to the fuming blonde.

"Quinn I have to agree with him ever since last week and I mean a week today she goes out of the room to change and we haven't had sexy times in a week, you know what I mean" Santana said hesitantly.

"Fine but whatever we hear now does not and I REPEAT does not leave this room nor are any of us going to hold this against her" directing the last part to the other two divas in the corner.

"Okay, okay start reading" Mercedes said.

Quinn started "Dear Diary."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Italics are the diary entry.

"I think I might go and grade papers" Will Shuester quickly stuttered out interrupting Quinn who was about to read her girlfriends diary. He didn't feel right listening to what was going on in the young diva's head.

"Okay Mr Shue we won't stay too long" Finn said to the retreating teacher while signalling for Quinn to continue.

"Dear Diary" the blonde started.

_I am so confused. Aren't parents meant to love their kid? Aren't they meant to protect their child from harm? How do they protect their child from harm when they are the harm? _

"I have a bad feeling where this is going so I hope it doesn't go that way" Puck said clearly scared for his girl.

"I have to agree. If this is going where I think its going I am going to kill him, make my parents get custody over my baby girl and then call the cops" Santana said with fire evident in her voice and her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Well let's find out" Quinn said hesitantly taking a second before continuing.

_After getting home from Santana's house earlier tonight I heard dad yell at me to come into the living room. I shouted back saying that I would get changed and then we could talk. I went up stairs and started stripping to get changed. I heard thumping coming up the stairs. My door was then thrown open and dad walked in the room. As he came closer I could smell the alcohol. Then he said the worst thing possible "don't tell me to wait you dyke". When I didn't say anything e picked up the picture of San, Britt, Quinn and I and threw it out the open window._

"But Rachel's dad always seemed so nice" Brittany said close to tears.

"Come here Britt-Britt" Santana said her voice cracking slightly. When everyone looked at the latina they saw a sight they never thought they would see. Santana's eyes were full of water. One blink and they would spill over.

"Let-Lets continue" Quinn stuttered. Like the other girls she had tears close to spilling over.

_I stared at him in shock. He stepped over to me and the unforgivable happened. He started to beat me. Even though he was drunk he was smart not to hit me where daddy or Noah or anyone else could see mostly on my torso. He stopped after he turned me black and blue. He went down stairs like nothing happened. I went and had a shower looking at the marks on my body. As I stepped out of the shower I heard daddy come home. I put on a pair of tracksuit pants and a soft t-shirt that covered everything. I went to bed and I heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps come in. I heard daddy say "good night honey" and dad say "good night pumpkin" and then they left. I can't let the girls or Noah find out about this. They wouldn't understand. Until next time, Rachel._

"I am going to kill him. Matt, Mike, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Santana let's roll" Puck said egger to defend hi Jew.

"Puck while I agree with you, I think we should keep reading and then give him a piece of our mind" Quinn said suppressing her rage.

"Fine, but I'm reading the next entry thing" he said sitting down.

"Okay I don't think I could read anymore" the shorter blonde said.

"Okay then" Puck said "Dear Diary"

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face. BTW The story will get pretty dark in the middle but as they say there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, so things will get better for Faberrittana, the club and most defiantly Rachel.**

**Thanks again, HashDash23**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_If I asked the entire school "How does your mother treat you" I would get mostly positive, some negative and many slushy facials._

"Wait I put a stop to that when we started dating" Santana said with Quinn nodding with her.

"I guess it still happens, she just hides it" Sam said, over time Rachel and Sam had gotten closer and he was just as protective of the vertically challenged diva as puck was- most of the boys were, even Kurt and Blaine. Finn was the only one who was sour to the quad.

"Let's keep reading" Tina said.

_I had to go to Shelby. After this morning I needed some female interaction _*scoffing sound in background*. _When I woke up I heard yelling. I decided against the elliptical because after what happened last night I think I would have died. Dad had told Daddy about last night and Dad had ended up grovelling for forgiveness. I forgave but Daddy said that he needed to be punished. Dad has to sleep on the couch for a month and Daddy is holding back for a month. But I think that there was more because they were both home from work today. But still I wanted to talk to a girl who wouldn't kill my dad._

"I get what she means but that doesn't mean it doesn't sting" Quinn said sadly.

"Why won't Rachel talk to us?" Brittany sobbed into Santana's shoulder as the Latina wiped away her own tears.

"Keep going, the quicker we finish the quicker we can help her" Mike said speaking softly.

_When I got to Shelby's house I noticed an SUV out the front. I parked and went up to the house. When I knocked I heard someone coming closer. When the door opened I saw the last person I ever thought I'd see Jessie. St. James._

"St Jerkface is back?" Artie said wheeling closer to the mohawked boy.

"Apparently" Puck said "Matt what are you doing" he asked the usually mild tempered boy.

"Writing a list of who we have to a) talk to or b) hit until they listen" he said.

"I like your style. No matter what the cost. As I believe Kurt said once 'Rachel is one of us we are the only ones who get to pick on her'" Blaine said from next to Kurt.

"Keep going Puck"

"_Rachel what a surprise" Jessie said "come in would you like some coffee, tea other refreshments. I replied no and went to see my... I mean Shelby. "Rachel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" like the concerned mother she is. Maybe adopting Beth changed her? But I was there for a reason so I told them everything. When I finished he did the thing I never thought he would do... he kissed me. And I mean a full tongue kiss. I tried to push away but he was to strong. When he stopped I did the natural thing- I slapped him. "You idiot, I'm taken" I screamed in his face. "Is it Hudson? Because if it is he is as stupid as. Wouldn't you want someone samart?"_

"I call first hit" Finn stated.

A chorus of 'shut ups' were heard.

"_I'm gay you idiot. I am dating Quinn, Santana and Brittany" I shouted. Before Jessie could respond a quiet but deadly voice was heard "get out of my house. No daughter of mine will be gay and dating not one but three girls" Shelby said glaring. I was feeling lost so I ran. I go anywhere without them person I ran to becoming over protective. So I ran to the person who would kinda care but is still a little sour. I ran to Finn._

"You knew?" Puck said "we are worried sick ad you keep it a secret" his voice getting louder with every word.

"She told me to, she just wanted to vent. I bought soy ice cream and found a few pictures of Jessie and Shelby she could burn. We ended up watching 'Funny Girl'. Before she got in her car she told me not to tell" the tall boy said.

"Well your story is backed up she wrote that down and then signed off" Puck said still glaring at his ex-bestfriend "I don't think I can read anymore".

"I'll read" Santana said.

"let's start" Sam said voice cracking only slightly with emotion.

Santana started "Dear Diary". 

**A/N: Thankyou everyone. I will have between 7-10 chapters I don't know. I am also paying someone in chocolate to draw a picture relating to the story. Imagine this Rachel is kneeling down with words that have been used to torture Rachel around her including- stubbles, manhands, Rupaul and treasure trail the unholy trinities nicknames for her. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck and Sam (cause those are the ones that really matter in her life) are off to one side with the rest of the club shouting stuff like-"it's not true Rach", "we love you" and "Fight the words and come back to us". If there is any words of inspiration or criticism that could go in to the art work P:M me and we will try to incorporate it! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**This is what Sam see's when he read's.**_

_I am about to write a letter to the owner of 7/11 to talk about the banning of slushies. I also think that hiring half of the hockey team and trusting them to 'lock up properly' every night is a big mistake._

"Matt add Karofsky and the rest of the puckheads to the list" Sam ordered. They had all felt the icy cold blast of a big gulp.

"He was the first person on the list. I knew that he would come up somewhere." Matt said. The normally calm boy was fired up.

_As I was walking home I was suddenly grabbed and a hand went over my mouth. I looked up and saw the hockey team leading me to an abandoned backyard. When we got to the yard I saw a large inflatable pool about a head smaller then Finn_

"That's huge. But what has this got to do with slushies?" Kurt exclaimed jumping up.

"Well let's put 2 and 2 together. I think I know what is going to happen" Blaine said pulling Kurt back down to sit on his lap.

_They led me up the ladder to the top of the pool. When I got to the top I saw that it wasn't filled with water it was filled with slushies... at least they were considerate enough to buy grape flavour._

"Why is that considerate?" Blaine interrupted causing groans amongst the club.

"Grape is her favourite flavour" Sam said in a know it all fashion.

_I knew what was going to happen... and it did. They pushed me in. It was freezing. When I came to the surface and kinda swam to the side there was no one there and the ladder had been knocked down. It was so cold and sticky._

"Oh. My. God. The slushy facials are bad but a slushy swim that's the worst of high school punishments" Tina said shaking slightly.

"K-k-keep going San" Brittany whimpered from Quinn's lap where she had transferred too to let Santana read.

_I managed to climb out and trudge home. I went the long way to avoid Brittany's house. I couldn't let her see me like this she would get emotional and I can't see her cry. I would rather eat every animal product then see Britt cry_

"It really is depressing to see you cry B. Come here" Puck motioned for the tall girl to sit on his lap. Brittany quickly rushed over and cried into his chest. As soon as Brittany had left Quinn's lap Santana climbed into it.

_When I got home and showered I started to cry and it wasn't because of the corn syrup. Oh no Quinn just texted me saying that she is coming over and that she already spoke to daddy and she would be staying the night. As much as I love her I can't let her see me like this. I will have to put on the Rachel Berry smile and play the part. Until tomorrow, Rachel_

"This is horrible, how could I have not seen the emotions she was going through Quinn said through the tears while getting a hug from Santana and Kurt rubbing her back soothingly.

"Who wants to read next?" Santana stuttered looking around.

"I will read" Sam said sounding like he was going through puberty "Okay" _**BDER ARBYI **_"someone else will have to read".

"I'll read" a surprised gasp went through the group at Blaine's proposal.

But Sam handed him the diary and he started.

"Dear diary"

**A/N: I decided that Sam worried for his friend would forget his dyslexic but then he is reminded. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Blasts from the past are not always good. I admit being a vegan is not always easy but that doesn't mean that people can use my food preference against me._

"More people torturing her because she is vegan and using that against her" Puck said exasperated.

"Can you guy's stop interrupting" Santana scolded. She was trying to rebuild her walls. So was Puck his eyes were slowly drying up.

_After I pulled into the dive way I noticed that my window was open. I groaned when I remembered that there was no cherrios practice today and Quinn, Santana and Brittany were probably wanting sexytimes before they came over for dinner. I thought of ways to deny them what they want, what they really want. As I hesitantly walked up the stairs I was still thinking of excuses. But when I opened the door I was assaulted but not in the good way. Hundreds of thousands of photos of dead animals and meat industries not to mention recipes involving meat. On my bed amongst dozens of pictures was a note __you beat us at regional's now you pay._

"It couldn't be the Warblers. While they were disappointed they wouldn't have the audacity to do this" Kurt butted in.

"So that leaves oral intensity" Tina murrmed. But everyone heard. They pondered this in silence only being disrupted by Matt's pen being dragged across paper.

_I went back down stairs grabbed a large plastic bag and rushed up stairs and savagely tore everyone of those pictures down and put them in the bag. Once I had gotten them all I raced down stairs and out the house. I jumped the back fence and went into the fire place in the woods. I put them in the fire pit and lit them up. I watched them burn for hours. I was able to get home in time to have a shower and change my clothes before the girls came for dinner. I think I lost some brownie points when I was able to resist Santana's attempts at fore play before they left. Oh well maybe next week. Rachel._

"I will kill them and you can comfort her" Sam said with authority.

"Let's just keep reading. Here I will read" Mike said as Blaine handed it to him.

"Dear Diary" __


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I am introducing my own character Neneh. She is Rachel's best female friend just enters in this chapter you will see why. Short description- she is a little taller than Rachel, curly light brown hair with a purple streak, dresses like a diva but doesn't act like one, fun loving and cheeky.**

"_I will not be on the Cherrios" I argued. "Quinn, Santana and Brittany want you there" she argued back. "No they don't, cheerleading is something they did before I came into the picture"._

"Santana, stop drooling at the thought of Rachel in a uniform" Puck sniggered earning three whacks across the head.

_It all started when I had a free period and I went into the gym and started to do tricks flips and turns. "Berry! My office! NOW!" one, Sue Sylvester yelled and enters above argument._

"Why doesn't Rachel we want her one the Cherrios?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"I don't know B, I don't know" Quinn said in despair.

"Hey Guy's" Neneh said in a cheerful tone as she entered the choir room "Miss Pillsbry wanted to talk to me apparently Karofsky caught me will crack" she said with a sigh as she sat next to Sam.

Sam gave her a run down and the girl visibly paled at each horror.

When he was done Neneh was crying into his shoulder.

"How could I have not seen it. I mean when she came to me yesterd..."

"WHAT" 12 people yelled at the girl.

"Yeah, she was confused about joining the cherrios and ms Sylvester gave her the physical form and said if she didn't join she would make longer practices and make the cherrios work harder."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie asked.

"Q,S and B would be too tired and would have so much to do with the cherrios they would quit glee and they wouldn't have enough time to spend with Rach. She was worried she might lose them" Neneh informed.

"Is that what it says Mike?" Tina asked quietly.

"Yeah but there is a p.s." the Asian boy said.

_P.s I forgot to write that there is going to be a new glee couple- Sam and Neneh. They are so cute together. But only I know. Rachel._

"It's true you are a cute couple" Quinn commented as the love birds shared a passionate kiss.

"I want Rachie on the cherrios" Brittany said.

"There is only today's entry" Mike stated.

"Here, I'll read" Neneh said once her and Sam came up for air.

"Dear Diary"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I am not good enough for Quinnie, San and Britt-Britt. They deserve better than me. They are the unholy trinity, the top of the food chain and I am Rachel Berry- stubbles, man-hands, treasure trail and rupaul._

"She has lost the plot, maybe it wasn't Neneh, Karofsky caught with the joint" Santana said as her bad-ass walls started to crumble at the thought of losing one of her girls.

"Hey, I am not on crack" Neneh defended.

"Satan leave my girlfriend alone" Sam said before giving Neneh a reassuring kiss.

_I am going to break up with them after glee so I don't have to join the cherrios and Sue Sylvester has no-one to punish. After glee I will go to San's house like normal and I will break-up with them and leave. Oh thinking about it is making me feel like I'm going to..._

"And that's where all this started" Tina mumbled.

"Hey guy's I think I have a plan" Sam said and everyone gathered around him and Kurt got Mr Schuster to get him in on the plan.

Operation 'Dear Diary' was a go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as Rachel Berry walked into William Makinly High School she was met with the sight of the hockey team sporting black eyes, missing teeth, sprained wrists and ankles.

"Rough practice boys?" the diva asked slyly.

"Rachel we are sorry for the slushy swim. And we brought you this as a token of our forgiveness" one of the players said as another handed her sheet music and other music accessories.

"Um... Thanks guys but I didn't tell anyone about it so it isn't necessary" Rachel stuttered.

"No, Rach we are sorry. Now we better get to class" another puckhead said as they walked away.

As Rachel opened her locker a note fluttered out-Can you please come to the auditorium now please.

_**Time Jump**_

As Rachel entered the auditorium she saw another note-Take a seat front row and centre.

Rachel got to her designated seat and saw vegan cookies and chocolate.

Then the curtain rose and she took a seat.

She saw oral intensity was ready to perform.

"Rachel, we are sorry for what we did- we were angry and spiteful. And we hope you will forgive us." The leader Dane said with remorse.

Then the entire choir started to perform 'Good Night' by Marron 5.

When they finished they yet again asked for forgiveness which Rachel gave.

Back at her locker she searched for her exercise book containing the secrets of the past week and like she figured she couldn't find it. That's when she went in to a teacher office and asked for a word.

_**Time jump to lunch**_

As soon as Rachel exited her class before lunch she was swept up and put in a car. In the car were her Dad, Shelby and Jesse. Jesse looked a lot like the hockey boys but he had all his teeth.

"Where are we going? What are you doing? What do you want?" Rachel fired questions at a million miles an hour.

"We are going to lunch to show how sorry we are" Rachel's dad informed the young girl.

At breadstix the four people had a wonderful time and surprisingly it was filled with laughter. But Rachel's mind was whirring. But the only conclusion she came up with was that someone had read her diary

_**Time jump to glee**_

Rachel was (as usual) the first one into the choir room but what she saw wasn't the normal set up. 12 chairs were in a circle around a 13th chair. On the 13th chair was a book that said on the cover- Glee diary. Under the club's diary was hers.

Before she opened the clubs she put 2 and 2 together. She knew that is was the club that beat up the hockey team and Jesse and they spoke to her dad, Shelby and oral intensity.

In the diary was 3 words- _Turn around Rach. _

And she did exactly that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_In the diary was 3 words- __Turn around Rach. _

_And she did exactly that._

In the room that she thought was empty Rachel saw her girlfriends, best friends and the rest of the club.

"Take a seat Rach" Finn said as everyone took a seat leaving only the 13th chair in the middle.

Santana started after a second.

"Your dad beat you, Shelby rejected you, Jesse kissed you, the puckheads threw you into a pool full of slushies, Coach wanted you on the Cherrios and you thought you weren't good enough for us. I have one question: are you on crack with Neneh?"

"I. AM. NOT. ON. CRACK." Neneh yelled punctuating each word.

"It's okay baby" Sam murmured before giving yet another comforting kiss.

"If you two keep that up, Neneh's V-card is going to be cashed in" Puck said trying to lighten the mood.

"How do you know it hasn't already?" Neneh said slyly.

"Okay, back on topic. We will talk about Neneh and her slutly ways later" Quinn said while receiving death stares from the girl.

Rachel had been quite during the ordeal broke the silence with seven words.

"That was private. You had no right"

"NO RIGHT! We had every right. What impression did we give that said that you couldn't tell us anything? Instead we had to find out in diary. Why Rae Why?" Quinn said infuriated.

"Before I answer anything tell me what you did to everyone" she said holding firm.

'Kurt and I spoke to Shelby"-Mercedes

"I had a few...Words with Jesse"-Neneh

"Santana, Matt, Mike, Blaine, Finn, Puck and I showed the puckheads how they aren't allowed to do what they did"-Sam

"B and I spoke to your dad when you were at dance class"-Quinn

"Artie and I spoke to Oral Intensity, they were already guilty so it wasn't hard" Tina

"And I tried to talk to Sue but it was like talking to a weak brick wall with a lion tiger and bear behind it." Mr Schue

"Oh my" everyone said at the same time erupting laughter amongst the group.

When the laughter died down Rachel started to explain.

"I wanted to tell you I really did but whenever I tried a little voice in my head said 'hey what if they agree with the hockey team, maybe they might be jealous for not thinking about it first' it scared me. And no doubt you read yesterdays entry. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are out of the closet and they're fine but I'm still stubbles, RuPaul and man-hands. And for some reason it's hurting more now than ever."

She only stopped when she saw Brittany crying.

"Rach you have to talk about these things it's not healthy to bottle them up" Neneh said with Rachel's adoptive brothers- Sam and Puck nodding along with her.

"I'm sorry I should have told you" Rachel blubbered making all three girls friends rush over to comfort her.

Suddenly the room got colder.

"Schuester, I need a word with the midget" Sue Sylvester said.

"Whatever you say to her you can say to us" Will said with authority.

"Fine, midget don't be late tomorrow or you will run laps until you die or for a thousand years- which ever comes last"

"Yes coach" Rachel replied as strong as she could muster.

"And Q,S and B get off her. You will crinkle her uniform" Sue said as she left.

And sure enough when the three pulled back they finally noticed that instead of Rachel's new look that Kurt and Mercedes helped her get. She was wearing a cherrio's uniform.

"More of them?" Neneh shouted before turning to Sam and saying-"Do not think that I am becoming a cheerleader"

"We don't take people who are on crack" Rachel said with a smirk.

As Neneh stormed out with Sam trailing like a love sick puppy Brittany creamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOW WE CAN BE FRUITLOOPS TOGETHER!"

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT THE PICTURE WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS XD**


	10. AN

**Hey readers! I just wanted to tell you that my good friend Wolfgurl6 has written a branch story about the life of Neneh and Sam. Wolfgurl6 is actually Neneh- we're in the same homeroom. But she is a little depressed about how no one is reading her story so come on. If you are interested and trust me you are search either Wolfgurl6 or **_**Without You**_**. **

**Thanks!XD **


End file.
